A Simple Text Forms A Bond
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: A month after they left Bella in Forks, Carlisle can no longer hold back his worry and contacts the now shell of a person. Hearing how broken Bella is and finding out Edward lied to the family he travels back to Forks to help woman he feels the need to protect and comfort. Rated M for a reason. (Edward Bashing) (Carlisle and Esme sibling relationship)


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Was having a Twilight marathon with my sisters and this popped into my head. Hope you folks enjoy.

It had been a month since they had left Forks and more importantly Bella behind and Carlisle couldn't take it anymore. He knew that Bella must be hurting over the fact that they left, he still wasn't sure how he had gotten talked into leaving her behind in the first place. He also wasn't sure why he was so torn up about it either. He of course felt like she was family and assumed that he cared for her for that reason, but since they had left he felt like a hole had been punched in his chest. Like he couldn't get enough air despite not needing to breath. So one day he decided he needed to check on her. He would text her. It wasn't like Edward was around to read his thoughts, so in the privacy of his study he put his plan into action.

 _ **Hello Bella. -C**_

It took a few minutes but he got a clearly tentative response.

 _ **Carlisle?-B**_

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Bella had been staring listlessly out the window as she had been since they left when she got a mysterious text.

 _ **Hello Bella. -C**_

This confused her. She didn't recognise the number but they seemed to know her. She stared at it for a few minutes before her breath quickened. There is only one person whose name started with a C that might message her under a new number but she was afraid to hope that it was who she thought it might be. Despite having some reservations, she messaged back.

 _ **Carlisle?-B**_

Bella chewed her lip nervously, foolishly hoping that she is right, that maybe she is getting to talk to one of the people she cared about most in the world. She didn't have to wait long.

 _ **Yes Bella -C**_

Bella sucked in a shuddering breath and sagged in relief. She didn't know what to feel in that moment. On one hand she was ecstatic that she had a connection with one of them again, no matter how small it was. She wasted no time answering him.

 _ **How are you Carlisle?-B**_

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

 _ **How are you Carlisle?-B**_

This message made Carlisle smile. Same old Bella, always putting others before herself, even when she had the most to lose. It was one of the things he both loved about her, and wished that was less prominent than it was within her.

 _ **I believe I should be asking you that question. Are you doing alright Bella? -C**_

 _ **I'm fine.-B**_

Carlisle sighed at this response. Of course she would give such an answer. She wouldn't want to worry him, she never thought she was worth the worry, and their leaving probably made it worse. Why did he agree to that again? He thought for a moment before standing up and running out of the house and into the forest. He then dialed the number he knew so well and pressed send.

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Bella had started to worry since it was taking longer than she thought it would for Carlisle to answer, then her phone started to ring. She stared blanking and uncomprehending for a moment before rushing to hit the accept button and bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky and uncertain as she spoke.

" _How about we try this again. How are you doing Bella?"_

Bella couldn't speak. She couldn't think. Everything froze when she heard his voice. She couldn't believe he was calling her, really contacting her. That she was hearing his voice after so long of nothing. She had felt nothing but a suffocating pain and emptiness since they left and it was like her mind was trying to figure out how to feel anything else again.

" _Bella?"_ The concern in his voice broke something in her and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Carlisle…" The name came out as barely a whimper, and it made her feel pathetic but she couldn't stop it. She heard Carlisle sigh.

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Carlisle sighed. He knew she was hurting, he knew their leaving would do that to her. He kept questioning why he had agreed to leave her behind again.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I am so sorry we left you."

" _Then why did you?"_ He could hear the pain in her voice and it made him want to cry with her. God he didn't know why it hurt him so much.

"I honestly don't know. I keep asking myself that, why I listened to Edward said we should leave. I wanted to say goodbye but he told us you didn't want to see us after he told you that we were leaving. That you said to just leave you alone. But I had to see how you were doing, so I messaged you against both your wishes."

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Bella froze at his words, then instead of pain a righteous fury rose within her.

"He said what?!" She was breathing heavily at this point, he vison clouding over.

" _Bella?"_ She calmed a little at hearing the confusion in his voice. She breath before answering him.

"You're telling me that the only reason everyone left without saying goodbye is because he told you that I wanted you to just leave?"

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Carlisle's eyes narrowed at her angry tone, getting a very bad feeling from where this conversation was going.

"That's exactly what I am saying." He could hear her snort in disbelief.

" _Unfucking believable."_ Carlisle's eyes widened in surprise. He had never heard Bella talk like that, nor expected her too. Then again, nobody would expect him to curse either but they didn't really realise most of his personality was a facade to keep up appearances as a pillar of the community, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

"What are you talking about Bella? What's going on?" He heard her let out a incredulous laugh before she sighed and answered.

" _I'm sorry to tell you, but he lied to you. I did want you guys to say goodbye. I actually think that is what hurt the most. Not him saying that he didn't want me. Not him saying that I was just a pastime to him. What hurt the most was the fact that no one came to say goodbye. And to find out it's not because you guys didn't care, it was because…"_ He could tell by the end that she was crying again. He was furious to say the least. And he felt so betrayed...But there was time for that later. Right now Bella needed him, and he would go to her.

"Bella, I'm going to head back to Forks after speaking to the others. I should be there sometime tomorrow night. If you feel like you need to talk or that you want to make sure this is all real, do not hesitate to call me. Okay?" There was a pause before she gave a very unconvincing reply.

" _Okay…"_ Carlisle sighed.

"Promise that will call me Bella." He heard her sigh on the other end before she spoke again.

" _I promise I will Carlisle. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"You will definitely see me tomorrow. Talk to you later Bella."

" _I'll talk to you later Carlisle."_ She then hung up and he headed toward the house. He had a feeling this was not going to a pleasant conversation.

 **-TIMEY-WIMEY-**

Alice was shaking she was so angry, and it had everyone bewildered. What the hell could piss herself so much? They were further confused by Carlisle entering the house with a pissed off look on his face. He was glad to see that everyone was in the living room. Esme spoke to him first.

"Carlisle? Alice? What's going on? Why are you both so angry?" They both looked at her and spoke at the same time.

"Edward." This answer surprised them all. Esme spoke again.

"And why are you so angry with Edward?" Carlisle sighed, running a hand down his face in a very human display before he looked at the woman he considered an older sister. This would hurt her most of all, as she saw Edward as a son, whereas he saw him as a younger brother.

"The night that we left Forks, Edward lied to us. He told us that Bella told him that she didn't want to see us before we left. That she was too angry with us." He had took a deep breath before continuing.

"I have been worried about Bella since we left and today I couldn't take it anymore and texted her. I knew she was hurting but she just said she was fine. I knew she wouldn't answer me over text so I went into the forest and called her. She sounded so broken… She asked me why I left, and I told her I didn't know and I truly don't. I then said that the only reason that I didn't say goodbye was what Edward had told us. She sounded angry at hearing this and I asked her why. Bella told me that she never said that. In fact the thing that hurt her the most was the fact none of us said goodbye."

Everyone was stunned. Then Rosalie got a livid look on her face.

"He did what?! So what?! He thought he could bring some poor human in, make her and all of us become attached and then just hurt us all by separating us?! I may not be very fond of Bella but I know you all love her and she loves you, how could he do this to us?! How could he betray us like this!?" Esme looked like she wanted to cry and the others were all as angry as Rosalie. Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't know, but that isn't important to me right now. Bella needs me so I am heading to Forks. I plan to leave immediately. I imagine you will meet me there in your own time." Alice at that moment had a vision that made her and look at Carlisle.

"You need to head there now Carlisle, and we will all follow you eventually. Tell Bella that we love her okay?" Carlisle gave her a quizzically before bidding them goodbye and running out the door and toward Washington.

Alice ignored the looks she was getting and went up to her and Jasper's room to pack some things for their trip to see Peter and Charlotte. Esme would leave and run into Alistair who is her mate and Emmet and Rosalie would have another honeymoon while Carlisle helped Bella and they figured everything out. Edward would in for a nasty surprise when he returned. The thought made her chuckle darkly. Serves him right.


End file.
